Ловушка
by NeithGrant
Summary: Фэндом: т/с Притворщик   Пэйринг: мисс Паркер/Джарод  Размер: Мини  Жанр: Ангст/Hurt/Романтика


Ловушка

Фэндом: т/с Притворщик

Пэйринг: мисс Паркер/Джарод

Размер: Мини

Жанр: Ангст/Hurt/Романтика

1

Неделя выходных. Столько выбила мисс Паркер у Центра, чтобы на время отвлечься от охоты на притворщика. Она решила съездить на горнолыжный курорт, выбрав гору Уистлер в Британской Колумбии. Подальше от цивилизации и повседневных забот. Забыть на время о своей жизни и выходках Джарода. Отдохнуть от него, от себя и своей семейки.

В Ванкувер мисс Паркер прилетела из Балтимора, пересела на рейсовый автобус. Сто двадцать километров и я на месте, - планировала она.

Дорога заняла в общей сложности у нее 8 часов. Из-за частых снегопадов и скользкой трассы автобус едва полз, в два раза медленнее обычного.

Мисс Паркер понимала, что спешить некуда и все же свойственное ей нетерпение проскальзывало в ее мыслях и действиях. Глядя в покрытое изморозью окно, она молча созерцала природный край Канады. Иногда ловила себя на мысли, не сделала ли она ошибку, подавшись на север? Она могла сейчас лежать на пляже где-нибудь в Майами, а вместо этого выбрала страну вечных снегов.

Они как раз проезжали какой-то маленький провинциальный городок, когда автобус вдруг дернулся и остановился. Мисс Паркер привстала с места, посмотрела вперед, сквозь лобовое стекло, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть сквозь метель. Она увидела вдали лишь сигнальные огни на дороге, перед ними стояло еще два десятка машин. Водитель пришел с улицы, весь облепленный снегом.

- Дорогу перекрыли, - уныло сообщил он пассажирам. – Где-то рядом сошла лавина. Прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства. В этом городке есть мотель, придется подождать до утра.

- Черт подери, - вырвалось у мисс Паркер. Всего в каком-то часе езды отсюда ее ждал теплый гостиничный номер, забронированный заранее. А теперь ей предстоит искать ночлег в этой дыре.

Забрав свой багаж, мисс Паркер некоторое время стояла возле автобуса. Она была единственной, кто покинул автобус. Ночевать внутри? Ее эта перспектива не устраивала.

- Вам помочь, мэм? – перед ней затормозил джип. Мисс Паркер смогла рассмотреть эмблему штата и надпись Полиция на боку дверцы. Из окна выглядывал человек в красной униформе. – Вынужденная остановка? Наш городок ничуть не хуже других. Куда хоть путь держали?

- В Уистлер, - дрожа от холода, ответила мисс Паркер.

- Хотели покататься на лыжах? У нас тоже есть подобное мероприятие. Вы практически ничего не потеряли.

Мисс Паркер усмехнулась. Она не собиралась говорить полицейскому, что проведет здесь всего ночь.

- Откуда вы? – продолжал любопытствовать тот.

- Из штатов. Те, что в США, - коротко пояснила она. – Где у вас тут гостиница?

- Я отвезу вас, мэм. На улице сейчас не безопасно. – Мужчина вышел из машины, открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения. – Пожалуйста, садитесь. Я закину ваш багаж назад.

Мисс Паркер слышала о вежливости канадцев, приветливо улыбнулась, позволив полицейскому поухаживать за собой. Он запер дверцу, для надежности подергав ручку, затем обогнул капот и сел за руль.

- Меня зовут Джерри, - представился он. – Том Джерри. Это не шутка, мэм, это действительно мое имя. Ничего общего с тем котом и мышью из ваших мультфильмов.

Мисс Паркер подавила усмешку, ее начал забавлять этот городок.

Они вернулись в центр города, проехали еще несколько кварталов, пока не остановились возле трехэтажного коттеджа.

- Вот и приехали, - объявил попутчик. – Подснежник. Это название…

- Я поняла, Спасибо, Том.

- У нас вам понравится, снова повторил он. Помог занести на крыльцо багаж, вежливо попрощался, посигналил из машины и уехал.

Мисс Паркер проводила его взглядом, покачала головой, прошла в дверь. Звякнувший над головой колокольчик известил хозяев о гостях. К ней вышла немолодая уже женщина, приветливая и весьма приятная на вид.

- Мне нужен номер, - сказала мисс Паркер.

- И вам добрый вечер, - улыбнулась хозяйка. – Меня зовут Марта.

- Приятно познакомиться, - улыбнулась мисс Паркер, не совсем искренне. Осмотрела холл. Вполне ничего как для провинциалов. – У вас тепло.

- Да, лучше чем на улице, - согласилась женщина. – Надвигается буран. В ближайшие двое трое суток никто никуда не уедет отсюда.

- Но водитель сказал, что проезд откроют завтра утром, - возразила мисс Паркер.

- Это новые данные, о них сообщили пять минут назад.

- Черт, и я здесь застряла, - не могла поверить Паркер. – У вас есть здесь почта? Телефон работает?

- Второй день живем в изоляции, - хозяйка подошла к стойке регистрации, открыла журнал постояльцев. – Провода оборваны от тяжести налипшего снега.

Мисс Паркер такая перспектива не особо понравилась. Мало того, что она черт знает где, так еще и нет связи.

- Связь, наверное, есть только у спасателей, - между тем продолжила Марта. - Их станция находится в горах. Завтра утром вы можете съездить туда на снегоходе.

Мисс Паркер подавила нервный смешок, хозяйка, казалось, этого не заметила.

- У нас и свет выключают, - пожаловалась она. – В каждом номере на такой случай у нас имеется запас свечей. Только осторожнее со спичками. Идет? Ваше имя?

- Паркер, - ответила мисс Паркер, беря протянутые ключи.

- Оплата после выписки.

- Спасибо, - кивнула она и пошла по лестнице, за ручку волоча свой чемодан. Ее номер был на втором этаже. Войдя внутрь, она швырнула чемодан на кровать, подошла к окну, задумавшись о своем положении. Угораздило же ее приехать в Канаду да еще и застрять здесь на неопределенное время. Какая же здесь скукотище и вся эта вежливость местных начинала ее бесить.

Свет под потолком мигнул и погас.

Мисс Паркер чертыхнулась, она не успела осмотреться. На ощупь прошлась по комнате, отыскивая шкаф со свечами. Она нашла их в выдвижном ящике под телевизором.

- Надеюсь, завтра день будет лучше, - проворчала мисс Паркер, расстилая кровать. Она решила лечь спать пораньше, чтобы встать с рассветом. Завтра она поедет к спасателям, вызовет вертолет из Центра и поищет место для каникул где-нибудь еще. Перспектива отдыха в Канаде ей совершенно перестала нравиться.

2.

Утром ее разбудил какой-то грохот на улице. Мисс Паркер спросонья подскочила на кровати, поспешно вылезла из-под одеяла, подошла к окну. По улицам ездили снегоочистительные машины, скребя ковшами по заледенелому асфальту. За ночь снега навалило вдвое больше, чем было вчера.

- Доброе утро, мисс Паркер, - сказала сама себе молодая женщина, потягиваясь. Она прошла в ванную, надеясь принять душ, но горячей воды в кране не было. Над раковиной висело объявление, что ее подают по вечерам с семи до десяти.

- За что мне такое наказание? – пробормотала мисс Паркер, умываясь ледяной водой. Переодевшись в теплый спортивный костюм, она открыла потайной отдел чемодана, где у нее лежал пистолет. Провоз оружия в Канаду был запрещен, а оформлять разрешение было настоящей волокитой. Ее не поймали лишь по той причине, что Брудс дал ей один хитроумный механизм, обманывающий любой сканер или рентген. Глядя теперь на пистолет, мисс Паркер испытывала противоречивые чувства. Зачем она его взяла? Даже в отпуске она не могла расслабиться. Повертев оружие в руках, по привычке засунула его сзади за пояс. Осторожность не помешает. Кто знает чего можно ожидать от местных жителей.

Облачившись в лыжный комбинезон, мисс Паркер заперла номер и спустилась вниз.

- Рановато вы встали, - приветствовала ее внизу Марта. – Машины разбудили?

- Да, – кивнула она. – Кажется, или снегопад утих?

- Это временно. Солнце мы увидим еще не скоро. Это мнимое затишье перед бурей.

- Где я могу найти снегоход?

- Все-таки решили связаться с «большой землей»? Сразу видно, вы городской житель.

Мисс Паркер тактично промолчала. Не станет же она говорить этой милой женщине, насколько эта дыра далека от цивилизации.

- Снегоходы есть у нашего инспектора полиции. Выйдете на улицу, идите налево. Через два квартала упретесь в полицейский участок. Доброго вам дня.

Мисс Паркер поправила на голове капюшон, закрыла нижнюю часть лица шарфом от ветра, вышла на улицу. Термометр на веранде показывал минус двенадцать по Цельсию. Поеживаясь от утреннего мороза, мисс Паркер пересекла безлюдную улицу, направившись в кафе напротив. Выпив две чашки кофе, она еле подавила в себе желание закурить сигарету. Вместо этого заказала порцию блинов с ежевичным сиропом. Торопливо проглотила завтрак и вернулась к своему маршруту.

Джип инспектора Джерри с обмотанными цепями колесами стоял возле участка, а вот самого хозяина красного мундира видно не было. Мисс Паркер зашла в участок, он тоже был безлюден. Две камеры пустовали, а третью занимал какой-то тип. По винному перегару было не трудно догадаться, за что его сюда посадили.

- Эй, красотка, классный костюмчик, - услыхала мисс Паркер реплику в свой адрес.

Она не удостоила пьянчугу даже взглядом, пошла на выход из участка.

- Ты куда? – донеслось вслед. – Мы же только начали знакомиться…

Мисс Паркер громко хлопнула дверью, осмотрела улицу. Никого. Видимо люди, предупрежденные Гидрометцентром, сидели по домам, прячась от непогоды. Ей ничего не оставалось делать, как подойти к машине и погудеть в клаксон.

Через две минуты из-за угла здания появился инспектор. Он шел быстро, но, узнав вчерашнюю свою попутчицу, замедлили шаг.

- Доброе утро, мэм, - поздоровался он. – Я к вашим услугам.

- Мне нужен снегоход, - заявила мисс Паркер. – И проводник к спасательной станции.

- Я покажу вам дорогу, - кивнул Джерри. – Но должен предупредить вас, с гор желательно спуститься до обеда, ожидается сильный буран. Мне придется вернуться раньше вас.

- Мне нужно лишь только передать сообщение. Это не займет слишком много времени.

- Ладно. Следуйте за мной.

Мисс Паркер прошла за ним в гараж, где в ряд стояли шесть снегоходов. Шериф протянул ей ключ от одного из них, провел краткий инструктаж.

- Ездили на мотоцикле? Это то же самое. Ничего сложного. Езжайте за мной и ничего с вами не случиться.

Они выехали за пределы участка, затем инспектор свернул в переулок. Вскоре городская черта оказалась далеко позади, они ехали в гору через лес. Один раз им пришлось остановиться, чтобы убрать с дороги упавшее дерево. Джерри зацепил его тросом и оттащил с помощью транспорта в сторону. Минут через десять они выехали на небольшое открытое плато, продолжая двигать вверх. Станцию спасателей увидели еще издали, по спутниковой антенне, торчащей на крыше. Инспектор сбавил ход, остановился, подрулив к дому. Слез со снегохода, разминая ноги.

- Вот и приехали, - сообщил он. – Похоже, сейчас на станции никого нет. Я проверю.

Джерри взбежал по ступеням на второй этаж, так как весь первый был отведен под гараж для спасательного оборудования. Отсутствовал минуты полторы.

- У нас один дежурный, - пояснил он, выйдя на веранду. – Наверное, катается в горах.

Он снял с пояса чехол с биноклем, вытащил его, поднес к глазам. Осмотрел окрестности. – Да, вот он. Хотите взглянуть?

Мисс Паркер поднялась по ступеням, взяла протянутый бинокль. Джерри указал ей направление. Присмотревшись, она, наконец, увидела фигуру человека, скользящего вдоль склона горы на доске. Вот он прыгает с отвесных скал, кажется, падает, исчезая в снежном вихре, но приземляется твердо на обе ноги и летит дальше, набирая скорость, легко маневрирует среди острых скал, выступающих из-под снега.

- Он еще с парашютом прыгает, - проговорил Джерри, почесывая за ухом. – Он у нас недавно. Доброволец. Отличный парень.

- Да и самоубийца, - ответила мисс Паркер, отнимая от глаз бинокль.

- Придется вам подождать его возвращения, мэм. Я возвращаюсь в город, обязанности, знаете ли. Пройдите в дом, там теплее. В камине до сих пор горят дрова. До встречи. Джарод потом проводит вас вниз.

Мисс Паркер готовая уже взяться за ручку двери, резко остановилась.

- Что вы сказали? – не веря своим ушам, недоверчиво переспросила она. – Джарод?

- Да, так его зовут, - кивнул инспектор.

Мисс Паркер сдержанно попрощалась, дождалась пока шериф отъедет, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу.

«Совпадений не бывает», - думала она, расстегивая молнию комбинезона, дотягиваясь рукой до рукоятки пистолета. Мисс Паркер допускала мысль, что возможно это не тот Джарод, но… она должна убедиться в этом лично.

Обыск дома занял пять минут. Она не нашла ничего, кроме леденцов PEZ. Единственная улика изобличающая Джарода, которого она знает. Этого ей хватило, чтобы начать планировать его захват. Ничего что она одна, справится и без помощи. Свяжется с Центром и завтра уже будет дома. С подарком.

Предвкушая эту встречу, мисс Паркер поймала себя на мысли, что она не зря застряла в этом богом забытом городе. Что судьба, дав ей пинка под зад вчера, сегодня протянула руку, чтобы подняться. Теперь, видя положение вещей в новом свете, перспективы остаться здесь, были более чем обоснованы.

3.

Джарод появился примерно через час. Пока его не было, мисс Паркер спрятала за домом снегоход, а следы ее пребывания здесь замел вновь начавшийся снегопад. Спрятавшись за дверью небольшой кладовой, она в щель стала наблюдать за вошедшим гостем. Тот бросил охапку дров у камина, снял шапку и лыжную маску, струсил с плеч снег, снял верхнюю часть комбинезона. Затем сел на топчан, чтобы ослабить шнуровку на ботинках.

Мисс Паркер тихонько покинула свое временное убежище, незаметно выросла рядом, направив в голову Джарода ствол пистолета, щелкнула затвором.

Он замер, все еще глядя на шнурки, потом поднял голову. Видя удивление на его лице, мисс Паркер едва не рассмеялась.

- Сюрприз, - усмехнулась она. – Какая удача.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – недоуменно спросил Джарод, видимо никак не понимая, как она на него вышла.

- То же самое я хочу спросить тебя, - ответила мисс Паркер. – Преследуешь меня?

- У меня каникулы, - ответил Джарод, распрямляясь, но не делал никакой попытки встать. - Или, во всяком случае, были.

- Какое совпадение, у меня тоже, - усмехнулась молодая женщина. – Не делай резких движений, Джарод. Эта штука у меня в руках стреляет.

- Здесь кроме нас никого нет, - Джарод отвел взгляд и посмотрел в окно. – Делай что хочешь, Паркер, но мы в ближайшее время отсюда никуда не денемся.

Мисс Паркер видела, что он вполне уяснил свое положение и ее преимущество, но все же ждала от него подвоха. Он только кажется покорным. Наверняка уже что-то задумал. Например, как удрать.

- Даже не думай о побеге, - опередила его мысли мисс Паркер. – Я меткий стрелок.

- Не сомневаюсь. Может, свяжешь меня?

В голосе Джарода звучала издевка, но она ее проигнорировала.

- Сначала я выйду на связь с Центром, а потом да, как пожелаешь.

Джарод оттолкнулся руками от топчана, встал.

- Должен тебя огорчить, - сказал он, глядя на ствол пистолета. – Связи нет. Из-за снегопада.

- Врешь, - покачала головой мисс Паркер.

- Зачем? – искренне удивился Джарод. – Мне это тоже не нравится. Я пользуюсь рацией для связи с полицейским участком. Если ты ехала сюда только за этим, то напрасно.

- Как видишь, нет, - отрезала мисс Паркер. – Да, я соглашусь, что хотела выбраться из этой дыры поскорее. Ты можешь мне не верить, но мы здесь встретились совершенно случайно. Насмешка судьбы? Нет, это привилегия.

- Или проклятие, - не весело проговорил Джарод. – Ты все еще в этой дыре.

- Да, с тобой. – Ему не удалось выбить ее из равновесия.

Где-то в горах прогремел гром. Мисс Паркер вздрогнула, пытаясь сообразить, что это было. Пол под ногами задрожал.

- Что это? – спросила она, глядя в упор на Джарода. Тот изменился в лице, побледнел.

- Где-то сошла лавина, - ответил он, немного отстраненно. – Где-то рядом. Нужно спуститься вниз. Гараж более устойчив к обвалам.

- О чем это ты? – не поняла мисс Паркер.

- Если нас накроет, есть шанс выжить. Как тебе такая привилегия?

Ответ ей не понравился. Она просто не могла поверить, что это происходит сейчас, с ней.

- Ты первый, я за тобой, - пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, проговорила мисс Паркер.

Джарод поднял крышку люка в полу, спустился по ступеням в гараж, по пути щелкнув выключателем. Она все это время была у него за спиной. Закрыв люк, прошла вслед за ним. Затем присела на самую нижнюю ступеньку, продолжая удерживать Джарода на мушке пистолета.

- Что дальше? – спросила мисс Паркер.

Ответом был ей сильный треск и шум где-то сверху. Дом встряхнуло, послышался жуткий скрежет, и звон бьющегося стекла. Лампочка под потолком мигнула и погасла. Палец мисс Паркер дрогнул на курке и прозвучавший во тьме выстрел слился с очередным глухим треском. Почти в тот же миг наступила полная тишина.

- Джарод? – мисс Паркер пыталась подавить панику, но ничего не видела перед собой. В гараже было темно как в могиле. Джарод не отзывался, и это еще больше беспокоило ее. В голове мелькнула мысль, что он только и ждет, чтобы забрать у нее пистолет, поджидает рядом, готовый напасть.

Пистолет… Мисс Паркер втянула носом воздух, отчетливо осязая запах сгоревшего пороха. Она выстрелила?

Молодая женщина на ощупь сползла с лестницы, спустилась на пол. Села на корточки и ощупывая перед собой дорогу, двинулась дальше. Ее рука наткнулась на что-то твердое, ощупала предмет. Это оказался ботинок. Джарод лежал на полу. Мисс Паркер тронула его за ногу, но он не пошевелился. Новый приступ паники захлестнул ее. Неужели слепая пуля нашла свою цель?

Руки тряслись, и пистолет пришлось отложить в сторону. Она продвинулась дальше вдоль тела, потрясла Джарода за плечо. Никакой реакции. Селя рядом, чувствуя холодную испарину на лбу. Ее трясло. Не могла поверить, что судьба подставила ей новую подножку. Если дом накрыла лавина, как она выберется отсюда одна? Единственный шанс на спасение – Джарод. И она только что лишилась его.

Мисс Паркер отползла в сторону, словно хотела укрыться оттого, что только что натворила.

- Это вышло случайно, - пыталась убедить она саму себя. – Я не хотела.

Ее плечо уткнулось в корпус снегохода. Она поняла это когда нащупала руками лыжный полоз. Неожиданно до нее дошло, что она может включить фары. Ключи были в зажигании, она включила свет, направив луч на распростертое тело Джарода. Поспешно приблизилась, взяла его за плечо, перевернула на спину. Сразу в глаза бросилось кровавое пятно на левом предплечье. На пол набежала порядочная лужа. Выходного отверстия не было.

- Черт, это плохо, - проговорила мисс Паркер. Прощупала пульс на шее. Он был слабым. Что делать? Она ничего не смыслит в пулевых ранениях такого рода. Пулю нужно вытащить, но как? Она же не врач. Сделала новую попытку привести в чувство раненого: - Джарод, пожалуйста. Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Мисс Паркер взглядом обвела полутемное помещение гаража. Снегоходы, спальные мешки, палатки, альпинистское снаряжение. Аптечка наверняка где-то в доме. Что твориться сверху мисс Паркер не знала, ей еще это предстояло проверить.

Оставив Джарода лежать, молодая женщина прихватила с полки с инструментами фонарь, поднялась по ступенькам то и дело, оглядываясь назад, с трудом подняла крышку люка. Сверху ее чем-то придавило. Высунув голову в образовавшееся отверстие, осмотрела комнату. Такая же темень, как и внизу, только здесь после их ухода произошли значительные перемены. Крыша и стены были перекошены, в одном месте прямо из окна торчала крона сосны, перекрывая пол комнаты. Окна были выбиты и забиты снегом. Камин погас, на полу искрились крупицы снега.

Мисс Паркер прислушалась. Тишину нарушало лишь тихий скрип. Видимо толща снега, окутавшая дом со всех сторон давила на его стены. Дом построили из камня, он практически выстоял.

Молодая женщина помнила, что где-то видела аптечку. На обратном пути она стянула с топчана простынь, стала спускаться со всем добром вниз. Еще на лестнице мисс Паркер услышала глухой стон и поспешила.

- Джарод? – снова обратилась к раненому мисс Паркер. – Слышишь меня?

- Нас завалило? – еле слышно проговорил он.

- Да, но не это главное.

Его губы тронула легкая улыбка.

- Ты подстрелила меня.

- Я не хотела. Это вышло…

- Я знаю, - не дал договорить Джарод, пытаясь приподнять голову.

- Пуля застряла где-то в теле. Нужно ее вытащить, но я не знаю как. Вот аптечка.

- Ты не врач.

- Я нет, а ты да.

- Да, я могу им стать, - кивнул Джарод, скривившись от боли. – Но не сейчас. Думаю, придется тебе сегодня поиграть в эту игру.

- Что для этого мне нужно?

- Я должен быть в сознании. – Сказал он, закрывая глаза. Видимо, снова терял сознание.

- Черт, Джарод, не сейчас, - мисс Паркер встряхнула его. – Останься со мной, я не знаю что делать!

- Найди скальпель, пинцет, спирт, бинт, воду…., - еле слышно проговорил раненый. – Сними с меня…

Мисс Паркер стащила с него свитер, футболку пришлось разрезать ножницами.

- Вода, - проговорила молодая женщина, оглянулась. Заприметила канистру в углу гаража.

- Топливо, - остановил ее Джарод. – Снег.

Мисс Паркер беспрекословно подчинилась, сбегала наверх, накопала в миску снега, которую нашла на столе в доме. Вернулась к Джароду, стала очищать рану от крови.

- Холодно, - еле слышно проговорил тот, стуча зубами. – Насколько все плохо?

- Понятия не имею, - покачала головой мисс Паркер.

- Не со мной. Наверху?

- Черт, Джарод, подумай хоть раз лучше о себе… Окна, двери. Снег везде.

- А воздух? Если он не поступает, мы здесь долго не протянем.

Мисс Паркер вздрогнула от подобного предположения. Новая волна паники захлестнула ее. Она должна успокоить его, но сначала себя. Сосредоточилась на пуле, которую нужно вытащить. Сначала она, потом все остальное.

- Ищи выход, - неожиданно сказал Джарод, пытаясь отстранить ее руку. – Возможно, тебе повезет.

- Ты предлагаешь, чтобы я тебя бросила? – опешила мисс Паркер.

- Хотя бы раз подумай о себе, - услышала она. – Побудь женщиной, а не хладнокровной стервой. Не теряй со мной времени. Дай мне лучше морфий.

Мисс Паркер почувствовала как краснее. Вмазала бы ему, скажи Джарод ей это в другое время. Взяла в руки скальпель.

- Мы уйдем отсюда вместе, - твердо сказала она. Это прозвучало как обещание.

- Мне все равно, я бы на твоем месте бежал отсюда, куда глаза глядят.

- Да, но ты не на моем месте. – Мисс Паркер подавила нервный смешок. – Это какая-то ирония. Я застряла здесь, с тобой, черт знает где. Теперь еще это…

Джарод замолчал. Мисс Паркер не знала, слышал ли он ее. Прощупала пульс. Очень слабый. Свет фар мигнул. Молодая женщина включила еще одну на другом снегоходе. Не хватало, чтобы еще свет погас прямо во время операции.

Мисс Паркер склонилась над плечом Джарода, глядя, как дрожит рука со скальпелем. И как она будет резать, черт возьми? Все хладнокровие куда-то подевалось.

- Возьми себя в руки. – приказала себе мисс Паркер. – Режь.

Она сделала небольшой разрез, чуть расширив входное отверстие. Потом взяла пинцет, погрузила его в рану, пытаясь нащупать пулю. Снова открылось кровотечение, Джарод дернулся, но она его удержала другой рукой.

- Есть, - наконец воскликнула мисс Паркер, нащупав инородное предмет. Вытащила его, бросила остатки пули в миску, где уже оттаял снег. Теперь рану следует обработать, зашить. Она потрясла Джарода за плечо, но он не отозвался. Мисс Паркер прощупала пульс. Его не было. Радость оттого, что она сделала, мигом улетучилась.

- Нет, Джарод, нет, - отчаянно проговорила молодая женщина, начав делать массаж грудной клетки. Затем дыхание рот в рот, как учили на занятиях по оказанию первой помощи. Она уже окончательно отчаялась, когда, наконец, ее пациент сделал самостоятельный вздох. Джарод закашлялся, открыл глаза и недоуменно посмотрел на нее.

- Что произошло? – спросил он, пытаясь рассмотреть рану на своем плече.

- Я вытащила пулю, - ответила Мисс Паркер, опуская подробности. Она не хотела говорить ему, что он был мертвым полторы минуты. - Что дальше?

- Антисептик. Засыпь порошок в рану. Хирургическая нить должна быть в аптечке. Шить умеешь?

Последняя фраза вызвала у мисс Паркер улыбку.

- Скоро узнаешь, - пообещала она, обрабатывая рану. То, что Джарод был склонен шутить, вселило в нее надежду на его выздоровление.

Пока она зашивала рану, раненый ни разу не поморщился. Перед этим она вколола ему дозу морфия.

- Готово, - спустя пять минут доложила она, затягивая узел. – Теперь мне не помешало бы выпить.

Джарод уснул, и эта реплика осталась без ответа. Мисс Паркер тяжело вздохнула, разорвала простынь на полосы, наложила тугую повязку, некоторое время оценивала результаты своей работы. Испытала облегчение. Злость и ярость, которую она испытывала раньше к Джароду, исчезли. На смену им пришла жалость и грусть. В конце концов это она его подстрелила. Что бы на это сказал ее брат или отец? Сейчас она совершенно не хотела об этом думать. У нее были проблемы и поважнее. Первая из них – выбраться из дома до того, как у них закончиться кислород.

4.

Когда Джарод очнулся, мисс Паркер уже опорожнила четверть бутылки виски, которую нашла наверху.

- Будешь? – спросила она у раненого, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

- Осталось от прежнего хозяина, - пояснил он. – Алкоголь тебя не согреет.

- Я пью не для того, чтобы согреться, хотя должна признаться, что стало холоднее. Вся эта ситуация… Я впервые не знаю, что делать. Я как мышь, попавшая в ловушку.

- И каково это быть в моей шкуре? – поинтересовался Джарод.

Его слова смутили ее, она попыталась возразить:

- Это не то же самое, Джарод.

- Почему же?

- Это другое, - отмахнулась мисс Паркер. – Ты и я. Вот что меня бесит. И то, что случилось.

- Это было твое решение взять с собой пистолет в отпуск. Ты не умеешь расслабляться.

- Да, особенно с тобой сильно расслабишься, - огрызнулась мисс Паркер. Стерва в ней приоткрыла один глаз, оставляя другой закрытым. Это показывало ее бессилие и уязвимость.

- Ну, извини, - услышала она. – Я тебя сюда не звал.

- А чтобы ты делал, если бы в этой ловушке оказался один?

- Я бы ни за что не променял одиночество на тебя.

Мисс Паркер ухмыльнулась. По крайней мере, честно. Но это почему-то ее обидело и расстроило.

- Раз уж мы оба здесь, придумай тогда, как нам выбраться.

- Нам придется сидеть здесь, пока нас не найдут.

Такой ответ ее не устраивал.

- Я могу копать, - заявила мисс Паркер.

- Сошел ледник, - покачал головой Джарод. – Ты потратишь много сил, но не добьешься результатов, тем более в одиночку.

- И т говоришь мне это теперь? А что насчет фразы: «ищи выход»? Или это ты бредил?

Джарод посмотрел ей в лицо.

- Я не помню, что я говорил.

- Неважно, - ответила мисс Паркер, поднимаясь со ступеньки, на которой сидела. – Пойду, осмотрюсь еще раз. Тебе нельзя вставать.

Джарод пытался возразить:

- Все в порядке, Паркер, ты заштопала меня.

Молодая женщина подняла с пола пистолет:

- Лежи, или я прострелю тебе еще и ногу.

Джарод покачал головой, но промолчал. Сел удобнее, просунул одну руку в рукав комбинезона, затем осторожно продел вторую, скривившись от боли при изгибе сустава.

Мисс Паркер оставила его одного, поднялась наверх. Какое-то время оглядывала стены, потом то, что осталось от крыши. Попробовать выбраться через нее? Что если все это перекрытие свалиться ей на голову? Неужели Джарод был прав, когда говорил, что они просидят здесь до тех пор, пока их не начнут искать? Хозяйка гостиницы наверняка сообщит инспектору, что ее гостья не вернулась к себе в номер. Это вселяло надежду, если бы не мысль, что городок тоже могло накрыть лавиной и за ними никто не придет.

Молодая женщина поежилась от холода, накинула на голову капюшон, зная, что он не согреет. А что будет дальше? Им придется ночевать в этом гараже. Перспектива замерзнуть ее не прельщает. Хотя возможно раньше они задохнуться. Так какая разница? Отчаявшись в спасении окончательно, мисс Паркер вернулась к Джароду, прихватив с собой из буфета галеты, сушеное мясо и минеральную воду из холодильника. Она ничего ему не сказала, он и так все понял по выражению ее лица. Им только оставалось сидеть и ждать, надеясь на чудо.

Джарод постелил на пол несколько спальных мешков, предложил их ей.

- Скоро здесь будет так же холодно, как и снаружи, - сказал он очевидное.

- Какая разница? – равнодушно спросила мисс Паркер, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.

- Ты что, сдалась?

- А на кой черт сопротивляться? – повысила голос молодая женщина. – Мы здесь умрем.

- Зачем же ты тогда спасла меня? Во что же ты веришь?

- Господи, Джарод, оглянись вокруг!

- Бывали времена и похуже, - невозмутимо отозвался он. - Когда-то я провел ночь в горах, раненый, с волком по соседству. И выжил.

- Мне бы твой оптимизм.

- Нам лучше лечь спать. Когда человек спит, употребляет в два раза меньше кислорода. Наш шанс выжить удваивается.

- Как можно спать в такую холодину? – мисс Паркер начала растирать онемевшие пальцы. – Неужели тебе не холодно?

- У меня жар. – Джарод немного помолчал, затем продолжил: - Есть один способ согреться у полярников. Но он тебе не понравится.

- Что для этого нужно сделать?

- Мы можем согреть друг друга. Для этого придется для начала залезть в один спальный мешок, прижаться друг к другу…

- Чего? – опешила мисс Паркер, привстав с места. До нее постепенно дошел смысл его слов. – Даже не мечтай, Джарод.

- Мы будет одеты, - невозмутимо продолжил он. – Я же не предлагаю раздеться до трусов, хотя так и было бы теплее.

Мисс Паркер почувствовала прилив возмущения, нет, даже негодования. Такой открытой дерзости она от него не ожидала. Попыталась взять себя в руки, приказывая успокоиться. Решила ответить ему той же монетой.

- И что тебя смущает? – с вызовом спросила она, глядя на его реакцию. – Стесняешься меня? То, что я женщина?

Джарод смутился и отвел взгляд. Видимо не ожидал от нее такой заявки.

- Мы не настолько близки, чтобы я мог себе позволить это, - наконец сказал он. – Так как, лезешь греться ко мне или нет?

Мисс Паркер долго и пристально смотрела на него, потом решилась:

- Хорошо. Но пистолет все еще у меня.

- Как же это можно забыть? – иронично проворчал Джарод.

В мешке, двоим, было довольно таки тесно, но мисс Паркер не высказала этого вслух. На всякий случай они залезли еще в один мешок, смотрелись со стороны как русская матрешка. Зато так было теплее. У Джарода действительно был жар, и теперь это тепло и передавалось и ей. Мисс Паркер сначала чувствовала некую неловкость, смущалась этой близости, но постепенно успокоилась, ощутив себя в безопасности. Как ни странно бы это звучало. Какое-то время она прислушивалась к ровному дыханию Джарода. Тот отключился намного раньше ее. Долго всматривалась в его безмятежное лицо, думала о том, что он, наверное, впервые уснул спокойно, без тревог и волнений. Никто не преследовал его. Чего она не могла сказать о себе. Она казалась себе со стороны беззащитной, той, которая осталась совсем одна. В чужой стране, в чужом доме. Что она так же одинока, как и он. Что ей тепло с ним и уже не так страшно. Посмеет ли она когда-нибудь произнести эти мысли вслух? Джарод бы удивился, услышав подобное от нее. Она сильная, хладнокровная, пусть для него и останется такой. О ее слабостях никто никогда не узнает.

Мисс Паркер закрыла глаза и провалилась в глубокий сон без сновидений.

5.

Мисс Паркер проснулась от какого-то звука. Зевнув, открыла глаза, обнаружив, что в спальном мешке лежит одна.

- Черт, - спохватилась она, ощупывая пояс, куда положила пистолет. Он был на месте. Тяжело вздохнув, молодая женщина осмотрела помещение, Джарода не было. Сверху над головой слышались шаги.

Когда мисс Паркер поднялась наверх, то увидела ряд свечей, зажженных на полках, в камине горели дрова. Помещение было достаточно прогрето, наверное, Джарод давно поднялся. Она так крепко спала, что и не услышала. Мисс Паркер стащила с головы капюшон, подошла к Джароду, который сидел перед камином и задумчиво смотрел на огонь.

- Что здесь происходит? – спросила его молодая женщина. – Огонь? Не слишком ли роскошно?

- Есть две новости, - сказал Джарод. – Хорошая и плохая. С какой начать?

- С любой, - устало произнесла мисс Паркер, подавив зевок.

- Дымоход снегом не завалило, тепло у нас есть. Воздух поступает через щели в крыше.

- И какая же плохая новость?

- Я поймал по рации сообщение о введении в городе чрезвычайного положения. Отправил им азбукой Морзе просьбу о помощи. Инспектор ответил, что им сейчас не до нас. Они свяжутся с нами не раньше завтрашнего утра. Марта передала тебе привет, она рада, что у тебя все в порядке.

- А насчет себя, что ты им сказал?

- Ничего, - ответил Джарод, поглаживая раненое плечо. – Я тебя не сдал, если об этом беспокоишься.

- А как ты объяснишь свое ранение?

- Что-нибудь придумаю, - уклончиво ответил он. – Присаживайся, сделаю тебе чай.

- Тебе нужно сменить бинты, - кивнула на его плечо мисс Паркер.

- Пожалуй, - ответил Джарод, снимая верх комбинезона. Посмотрел на окровавленную повязку, покачал головой. – Черт.

Мисс Паркер помогла размотать бинт. На какой-то миг их руки встретились. Мисс Паркер словно обожглась, отдернула руку, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

- Все в порядке, - заверил ее Джарод. – Дальше я сам.

- Сядь на стул, - мисс Паркер помогла ему подняться и усадила возле стола. Вылила из чайника воду в миску, поставила рядом.

Джарод поморщился от боли, снимая с раны присохшую ткань. Стал рассматривать воспалившуюся рану.

- Придется ее прочистить, - заявил он. – Есть один способ…

- Надеюсь для этого, не придется раздеваться? – усмехнулась мисс Паркер.

- Ну, я то уже почти раздет, - парировал Джарод. Более серьезно добавил: - Нет. Нужно раскалить клинок в огне и прижечь рану. Болезненная процедура.

- Только не я, - мисс Паркер в протесте подняла обе руки ладонями вверх. – Скальпели, шприцы, хирургия… Это не мое.

- Для того, чтобы сделать мне больно, врачом быть не обязательно.

Мисс Паркер смутилась. Почувствовала, как у нее перехватывает дыхание.

- Я не хотела делать тебе больно, - неожиданно ответила она и осеклась, осознав, что озвучила мысли вслух.

Джарод посмотрел на нее, удивленно вскинув брови. Тряхнул головой, словно хотел согнать наваждение.

- Я рад, - усмехнулся он. Подстегнул: – Начинай.

Мисс Паркер взяла нож в руки, повертела в руках.

- Это необходимо? – спросила она, все еще пытаясь отвертеться от предложенной ей роли.

- Или ты можешь высыпать порох на рану и поджечь его.

- Это какой-то садомазохизм.

- Нет, это вполне приемлемая процедура, если под рукой ничего другого нет.

Мисс Паркер присела у камина, подогревая лезвие ножа над огнем. На ее глазах непроизвольно выступили слезы, появление которых она не могла пока объяснить. Или это из-за дыма, или оттого, что ей предстоит сделать.

Вернувшись к Джароду, она поднесла клинок к ране, прижала его одной рукой за плечо к спинке стула, посмотрела в глаза. Некоторое время колебалась, затем прижгла рану.

Раненый зашипел от боли, пытаясь вырваться, но она его удержала. Видела, как в его глазах блеснули слезы боли, и еле сдержала свои.

- Все, - сказала она минуту спустя, отпуская Джарода и глядя на бардовый рубец на его плече. – Кажется все.

Джарод на какой-то миг закрыл глаза, тяжело задышал. Мисс Паркер бросила нож на стол, стараясь не смотреть на его мучения. Эта боль передавалась и ей, как в зеркальном отражении. Как будто это ей только что к сердцу приложили раскаленный клинок.

- Прости, - прошептала молодая женщина, проведя рукой по его плечу.

- Спасибо, - отозвался Джарод, когда боль утихла. Пристально посмотрел ей в глаза.

Она смутилась, отвела взгляд. Сходила за новым бинтом, стала накладывать повязку. Старалась не смотреть Джароду в лицо, сосредоточив все внимание на своих руках. Чувствовала на себе его взгляд, но не поднимала головы.

- Паркер, - тихо позвал он. Голос его дрогнул.

Мисс Паркер завязала узел, выпрямилась. Он тоже встал, их лица оказались друг напротив друга. Слишком близко.

- Чаю? – спросил Джарод, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. Потянулся мимо нее к чашке на столе.

Она перехватила его руку. Странные чувства охватили ее в тот момент. Между ними что-то происходило, словно какая-то искра пробежала, разожгла в их сердцах огонь.

Мисс Паркер подняла руку, положила ладонь Джароду на грудь. Ощутила упругость мышц пресса. Ее рука только начала свое путешествие. Пальцы двинулись вверх, едва касаясь кожи, рука замерла рядом с сердцем. Затем выше, скользнула вдоль шеи, нежно погладила щеку.

- Паркер, - снова пытался заговорить Джарод, но она остановила его одним жестом, приложив палец к губам. Замерла, ощущая у себя на лице его горячее дыхание.

- Ты все еще хочешь чаю? – спросила она.

Он замер под ее рукой, не зная как реагировать. Мисс Паркер сама от себя подобного не ожидала, но уже не могла остановиться. Она уловила дрожь во всем его теле, зная, что она сама сейчас испытывает подобные чувства. Медленно приблизила к нему свое лицо, посмотрела в глаза, нежно поцеловала. Он отметил слишком не неловко, как ей показалось. Неужели все еще боится ее?

Мисс Паркер слегка отстранилась.

- Ты что до сих пор не научился целоваться? – подозрительно спросила.

Она видела, как он вздрогнул, пожалела его за неумелость, растерянность и удивление. Но перестала об этом думать, когда Джарод перехватил у нее инициативу, и ответил ей жарким, долгим поцелуем. Настолько долгим, что у нее закружилась голова.

- Черт возьми, я хочу тебя, - вырвалось у мисс Паркер, и она впервые не устыдилась своих слов. Ей было на все наплевать. С ней рядом был мужчина. Мужчина…. Впервые мисс Паркер подумала о Джароде как о представителе сильного пола. Улыбнулась самой себе. Раздеваясь перед ним, она уже ничего не боялась и не стеснялась. В данный момент ее не заботило, что будет дальше. Сейчас ее интересовал только он. Ее мужчина. Самец.

Джарод повел себя, как джентльмен и она не позволила ему усомниться в своей неискренности. Дала понять, что он нужен ей. Хоть на час, на день, но нужен. И он позволил, отдался на волю чувств, открывая ей себя. Они любили друг друга, лежа у погасшего камина. На какой-то миг для них двоих буря стихла, уступив место полному штилю. Два одиноких разбитых сердца нашли друг друга вдали от дома. Нашли, чтобы соединиться и стать одним целым.

6.

Они стояли у дома, глядя на последствия стихии, которую пережили за эти два дня. Их откопали сегодня утром, снегопад прекратился, бескрайнее небо синим куполом окружало их со всех сторон.

Мисс Паркер села на снегоход. Она уезжала. Одна. Ей следовало осмыслить все, что случилось, между ней и Джародом. Он не притворялся с ней, ее же читал как открытую книгу. Насколько эта близость помешает им в дальнейшем?

- Ты не передумала? – спросил у нее Джарод. Намекал на то, что она оставляет его здесь. – Ты собиралась связаться с Центром.

- Я передумала, - ответила мисс Паркер. – Я и так твоя должница.

- Мы квиты, - покачал голвой Джарод. – Вполне.

- Да, - губы мисс Паркер тронула легкая улыбка.

Джарод протянул ей ее же пистолет.

- Кажется это твое. Ты забыла его на столе.

- Оставь его у себя.

- Мне он не нужен, но я взял пулю.

- На память о нашей хм… встрече?

- Ты расскажешь им о нас? – неожиданно спросил он.

- То, что было между нами, между нами и останется, Джарод. У меня был отпуск. Я отлично провела время, не смотря ни на что. И да, я возвращаюсь на работу, так что скоро увидимся. Ведь так?

- Как будто ничего не случилось? – Джарод напряженно смотрел на нее, ожидая ответ.

- Что ты хочешь услышать?

- Правду. Как нам быть дальше. Что это было? Минутная слабость? Обстоятельства? Ситуация? Что? Для меня это важно. Знать правду. Мы или вместе или отдельно, понимаешь?

- Я не готова сейчас это тебе сказать, - ответила мисс Паркер, укоряя себя за ложь. Она давно все решила. У них нет перспектив на развитие отношений. Центр всегда будет стоять между ними. Джарод это понял, прочитав ответ у нее в глазах.

- В следующий раз стреляй точнее, - глухо проговорил он, отворачиваясь от нее и шагая в гору.

Мисс Паркер смахнула набежавшие на глаза слезы, с трудом подавила в себе желание догнать и остановить его.

- Джарод, - еле слышно прошептала она, заводя двигатель снегохода. Посмотрела вслед уходящему, но он так и не обернулся. Надавила на газ, вырулила в колею, прочищенную бульдозером, понеслась прочь от этого места.

Ветер и крупинки снега били ей в лицо, но мисс Паркер не ощущала ни боли, ни холода. Ее сердце снова рассыпалось на мельчайшие осколки, которые с таким трудом Джарод собирал. Снова почувствовала одиночество, в которое сама себя добровольно изгнала. Это была ловушка сделанная ее собственными руками.


End file.
